Disadvantage Traits
Disadvantage traits include all forms Aberrations, Derangements, Flaws, and Tilts, these have all been combine because of the large overlap between these mechanics. Alongside each entry you'll see what kinds of character flaws they can apply to. [[Flaws and Derangements|''Flaws and Derangements]] * / '''Tilt:' Tilt's are temporary flaws such as a broken arm, a pounding headache, and even a temporary curse, the situations that you might aquire one widely vary. Usually assigned by the StoryTeller. * / Flaw: Permanent flaws such as a missing limb, chronic depression, and social ineptitudes. Flaws should greatly play into the personality of your character. Take at Character Creation for freebie dots. While rarely acquired in-game it is possible under strenuous circumstances. * / Derangement: Semi-permanent flaws that are acquired when your character's mind reaches it's breaking point. This is almost always the result of lowered morality. * / ' Aberration:' Semi-Permanent flaws acquired from genetic mutations. These genetic mutations are almost always the result of exposure to Corrupted Psi (Taint) or Nuclear Radiation. Low-level Disadvantage Traits ''(1pt) (Taint 2-3)'' * Aberrant Feature (Mild): You receive a -1 or -2 penalty for having a custom flaw. * ' Absent Minded:' asdf * ' Addiction (Mild):' asdf * ' Air Head:' asdf * ' Albinism:' asdf * Allergic: asdf * ' Androgynous:' asdf * Anima Banner: You exude a visible aura when using your powers. -2 to hiding powers. * [[Bad Liar|'Bad Liar']]:' * 'Bad Temper: * ' Bard's Tongue:' * ' Black and White:' * ' Black Thumb:' * ' Bulging Muscles:' * ' Color Blind (Partial):' * ' Colored Skin:' * ' Compulsion:' * ' Compulsive Speech (Mild):' * ' Craven Image:' * ' Cursed (Mild):' * ' Dark Fate:' * ' Disturbing Voice:' * ' Feeding Requirement:' * Fur/Feathers: A dead give-away the your more than just human. Social penalties vary. * Eccentric Appearance: * Enemy (Mild): * Eufiber Rejection: * Eye of the Beholder: * Glowing: You exude a visible light in the dark. -2 to stealth in the darkness. * Hairless: * Hard of Hearing: * Hero Worship: * Illiterate: * Impulsive: * Impulsive Speech: * Inferiority Complex: * Intolerance: * Isolated Upbringing: * Low Alcohol Tolerance: * Masochist: * Mistaken Indentity: * Mistreated Minority: * Nightmares: * No Sense of Direction: * No Sense of Humor: * No Sense of Smell: * No Sense of Taste: * Obsession: * Old Flame: * Offensive to Animals: * One Eye: * Overconfident: * Phobia: * Poor Sense: * ' Scales:' A dead give-away the your more than just human. Social penalties vary. * Shy: -1 to all rolls that involve interacting with someone you haven't met before. * Soft-hearted: -1 to first attack, and -2 to first initiative of a battle. * ' Speech Impediment:' -2 when the elocution of speech matters. * Sterile: Your character is unable to reproduce, for any reason. * ' Unearthly Beauty:' Your appearance is too "refined" -2 to all attempts at secution * Vengance: Medium-level Disadvantage Traits ''(2pt) (Taint 4-5)'' * Allergic Reaction * Amnesia * Analytical * Antennae: A dead give-away the your more than just human. Social penalties vary. * Bad Luck * Big Head * Bipolar Disorder * Bug Eyes * Cold * Delusions * Distractible * Dumbo Syndrome * Energy Emission * Enlarged Eye/Ears * Flashbacks * Fragile * Hermaphrodite * Hormonal Imbalance (Lust) * Hormonal Imbalance (Rage) * Masochism * Mega-Bitch * Mood Swings * Multiple Personality Disorder * Nervous Tic * Obsessive/Compulsive Disorder * Paranoia * Sadism * Seizures * Sensitive * Sexual Aberrations * Sexless * Twisted Limbs * Uncontrollable Power * Uncontrollable Transformation * Vulnerability * Weakness High-level Disadvantage Traits ''(4pt) (Taint 6-7)'' * Contagious * Extra Sensory Organs * Hardened Skin * Hyde Syndrome * Jinx * Megalomania * On Edge * Oozing Skin * Permanent Power * Radioactive * Rampant Synsthesia * Schizophrenia * Second Self * Sensory Dysfunction * Sheer Hideousness * Sloughed Flesh * Sociopathic * Supersensitive * Taint Bleed * Transparent Skull * Vestigial Body * Vestigial Limbs Extreme-level Disadvantage Traits ''(7pt) (Taint 8-10)'' Category:Unfinished